


An Adrienette Era

by MiraculousReader



Series: Adrienette Era [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousReader/pseuds/MiraculousReader
Summary: Basically one shots part of a collab on FFN. Decided to cross post these cause why not?
Relationships: adrienette
Series: Adrienette Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887157
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Reverse Love Square

**Author's Note:**

> As said by the description this doesn't make sense by its own. Go check out the collab on FFN called "An Adrienette Era" by XxBugaCatxX

Adrien woke up to the smell of Camembert that Plagg was holding above him.  
"Eww..Plagg! How many times do I have to say, don't wake me up like this?" Adrien muttered.  
"At least be grateful kid, your alarm went off 5 minutes ago. " said Plagg, shortly eating the Camembert. "Mmm, thish cheese tashtes good!" Hearing knocking sounds, Plagg immediately phased through the king sized bed. As usual, Nathalie came in, but unusually she said something different. "Your father and I will be going on a business trip to China for a week to experiment with their special type of fabric made from bamboo. As a result, your father has given you the week off." Adrien's face lighted up. "Please say thank you to my father for me, Nathalie!", just as she exited the room. "That gives me extra time to make a gift for Marinette's 60th birthday. Plagg, what do you think?" "Yuck, all this stuff makes me uneasy. I'm out!" whined Plagg as Adrien facepalmed at the black cheese void. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I know the perfect idea!" exclaimed Adrien as he got to work.  
[ Line Break]  
Marinette fell out of her bed as the alarm made her jump.  
"Marinette, that's the fourth time this week!" noted Tikki.  
"I know... It's just that I can't get used to this new alarm I have. Anyway do you have any suggestions on how I can convince Cat Noir to love me?" stated Marinette.  
"Maybe it's about time you started going for someone else" said Tikki, busy munching on a cookie.  
"Like who though, Tikki?" "Let's see... There's Adrien, there's Luka and if you want to be exotic there's Alya" "Wait, who?! There are so many things wrong with that. First Adrien is just a friend, second I barely know Luka and Alya is taken. Though I might try hang out with Adrien if Cat rejects me again. I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice Tikki, you're the best kwami I could have." After being cuddled, Tikki thought of a plan to get Adrienette to sail. [Line Break] 


	3. Chapter 3

After phasing through many walls, Tikki entered the Agreste Mansion, in particular Adrien's room where Plagg was busy dreaming in a sock pile. "I'm not going in there". She thought, just as she pressed her hands together and made Plagg wake up.   
"Why do you have to wake me up so late at night, Sugarcube? I was busy savouring the biggest Camembert cake there was!" he whined.  
"First of all, don't call me Sugarcube! Second of all listen up, because I want to make your chosen and my chosen to stop being blind and love each other"  
"It'll never work, my owner is so dense he wouldn't see who Ladybug is even he she detransformed right in front of him"  
"Don't make me d-"  
"Ok, ok! I'll do it". Plagg moved slowly towards the sock basket until Tikki phased away. He would never admit it, but Plagg was actually very scared of Tikki.

As the sun rose the next morning, two conversations could be heard. One was between Tikki and Marinette. The othes was their counterpart. Both were about the complicated love square that


	4. Chapter 4

they were in, and advice about who they should love and who they actually love. Plagg, because he was that kind of kwami, couldn't resist throw in some teases at Adrien. Because of this, the love square was now reversed: Marinette was going for Adrien, while he was aiming for Ladybug as Cat Noir. 

That night on patrol, as soon as they finished the uneventful tour around the city, began to talk for a little bit.  
"You know, Ladybug, I've started to think of you as more than a friend" stated Cat Noir  
"Huh? Really?" asked Ladybug  
Cat Noir nodded.  
"I'll think about it, kitty, because this just seems strange that one night you do think of me as more than a friend, and because my kwami told me to aim for someone else".   
"That's strange, because my kwami did exactly the same to me!" exclaimed Cat Noir.  
"Well see you soon, MY kitty". Ladybug emphasised the "my" just as she threw her yo-yo and headed home"  
"WHAA. . ."

"Did you hear what she said, Plagg?"  
"Well yes, and I know for a fact that she left you completely


	5. Chapter 5

feeling flustered" Plagg teased, munching on Camembert as always.  
"Not helping, Plagg". He then thought, 'If Ladybug can do it, why can't I', making a catty smirk.

"Tikki, I'm so confused right now as to who to go for?"  
"Isn't Cat Noir your first choice?"  
"Well yes but you have been telling me the opposite"  
"Just go with your heart, Marinette"


End file.
